


Little Elven Slut

by Ottermouse



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Chair Sex, Desk Sex, Exhibitionism, Extremely Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Facials, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 06:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ottermouse/pseuds/Ottermouse
Summary: Adaar interrupts Solas's work by fucking him at his desk in the atrium. Dorian takes a turn as well.





	Little Elven Slut

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["Go ahead, they'll see what a slut you are."](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10119269) by [ElvenMoans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenMoans/pseuds/ElvenMoans). 



> This was originally just going to be Adaar and Solas but then Dorian ended up in there somehow ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“Hello Solas.” The deep voice of the qunari man filled the elf’s ear, and the heavy weight of his body pressed against his back.

“Hello, Inquisitor,” he replied in as even and uninterested tone as possible. 

He was bent over his desk in the atrium, busy compiling the locations of found elven artifacts, hoping to use them to strengthen the Veil. It was late at night, candlelight illuminating the room and the floors above. Every once in a while he’d hear footfalls on the stairs, or books being shuffled, or the flapping of messenger birds as they settled to sleep. It was one of Solas’s favorite times to work, a fact that was unfortunately known to his companions.

“Please, Adaar, not now.”

“Not now?” A large hand slapped Solas’s ass painfully before groping it. “But you were so willing back in the tavern, and in the wine cellar, and in the stables, and over the war table.”

Solas couldn’t help the blush that began to spread across his cheeks. Actually hearing all of the places he’d let himself be fucked recently made him feel like a slut and an easy lay. If someone had told him a year ago that a male qunari of all people would be a regular sexual partner of his, he’d have scoffed and brushed them aside. “Perhaps, but we didn’t have an  _ audience _ then.”

The elf pointed up the rotunda, indicating the upper floors that still showed signs of life.

“Mmm, then you’ll just have to stay quiet and not draw any attention.” Solas grimaced, knowing that that meant Adaar was going to do everything in his power to make him noisy.

Sure enough, the qunari chose that time to slip a hand down Solas’s thin pants and tease the dildo that was deep in the elf’s ass. He’d put it in him that morning after filling him up with a cum load.

“Mmngh, ha…” Solas struggled to stay still, trying to stop his body from reacting to the pleasure.

The deep voice sounded in his ear again. “How do you like it? Blackwall did  _ such _ a good job, didn’t he? Just the perfect amount of thickness and length, smooth with a good heft to it. The man really knows his craft.”

Solas could barely contain a gasp as the toy was pulled out then roughly shoved back in. “It’s certainly… smaller than you… Blackwall must be… proud of himself.”

“Of course it’s smaller, can’t have you loose for my dick.” He removed the toy completely, setting it on Solas’s desk where anyone could see it if they walked in. “Blackwall claims to be as unattracted to men as you used to, but once I gave him a taste, well, let’s just say he was more than willing to make this for me.”

Solas’s hands curled into tight fists, pressing down on the desk. “So you’ve resorted to raping everyone to get what you want? You’re more of a barbarian than I thought.”

“Oh  _ no _ , you should’ve heard him begging for it. He’d never had a prostate massage before and I was perfectly fine to exchange the experience for goods and services.” Adaar took hold of the elf’s hips and began to rut against his ass, the swell of his well-endowed cock more than noticeable. “I don’t blame him, everyone wants a piece of me; the big, burly qunari who’ll fuck you straight into the Fade.”

“I would prefer the Fade to being here with you—  _ oooh!” _ Solas let out a soft moan as rough, cold fingers rubbed across his sensitive nipples, making them hard.

He tried to think of a spell he could cast easily without a focus that could stop Adaar, but any magic would emit light and energy that would spread throughout the rotunda and no matter what Adaar said, he did  _ not _ want anyone else to see him like this. But he couldn’t deny that what the qunari was doing to him didn’t feel good. He was now flicking Solas’s perked nipples, and the feeling of the distinct hardness pressed against his stretched out ass made him leak heavily in his smallclothes. He almost whined when the pressure left him, unfulfilled desires making him feel empty. As much as it pained him to admit, having sex with the qunari was more pleasureable than he’d ever thought it would be. It was as if he knew exactly what would turn him on; and even though he was constantly cornering him and having sex with him at unexpected or inopportune times, in the end Solas had always enjoyed it an embarrassing amount. At this point, no matter how much he’d want to refuse Adaar, there was no way he actually could given the amount of control he had over his body.

There was a quick rustle of clothing before the weight returned, this time as Adaar’s bare cock slot itself between his asscheeks, rubbing against his hole.

“Please—” it left Solas’s mouth before he could stop it. He flushed even darker as his voice came out pathetically desperate. 

“Hmm? What was that?” the qunari sounded entirely too pleased with himself.

“Please… please fuck me.”

“Oh? What about our audience?”

“Shut up, stop pretending and just get your dick in me.”

“But you were  _ so _ adamant about not—”

Losing patience, the elf turned around, grabbing the qunari’s shirt and tugging them closer together, hissing as loud as he dared.  _ “Fuck _ me you insufferable ox-man—!”

Immediately Solas found himself pushed back onto his desk, a large cock plunged deep inside on him.

“AHHH!” Solas screamed, unable to hold himself back.

Realizing what he’d done, he covered his mouth with both hands, eyes wide, staring up into the rotunda in fear of who would look down and see where the sound came from. But before he could get a good look, Adaar thrust into him a second time, and the world turned to white as his orgasm hit him. 

“I knew you were into it.” Solas barely heard the words over his euphoria. 

As he came to, he could feel the Inquisitor licking and sucking at his neck. It forced his head to turn slightly to the side, where he came into direct eye contact with someone leaning over the library railing.

No. Not just ‘someone’. Dorian. 

And it was then that Solas felt the cackle of magic around him, saw the shimmer of the Fade encompassing him and Adaar. The mage had cast a silent sphere around them, making it so that no sound from within would escape to the outside. And Adaar. He’d known the whole time. He had to, especially with that smirk that was across Dorian’s face. The whore. Of course Adaar would involve him in this. Sure the qunari flirted with everyone, but Dorian…

Those two gave a new definition to ‘public displays of affection’. They would often makeout loudly in the library without consideration for anyone else. Whenever Solas was out on missions with them, they’d constantly tease and grope each other, it was disgusting. Sometimes they would go off together when the group was resting, coming back red-faced, clothes askew, and ridiculous smiles across their faces. Not the mention the _ sounds _ that came out of their tent at night. One time they’d even fucked while Solas was sharing a tent with them, trying to sleep. The elf half-believed Adaar was doing it on purpose to try to make him jealous, the other half being that the Inquisitor and his conquest really  _ were _ that shameless.

Solas screamed again as Adaar began to put more power behind his thrusts, but they were slow and calculated. His large hands were gripping his hips tightly, giving him the leverage to shove his cock into the elf harder and deeper, harder and deeper. 

Solas then felt himself be picked up. His legs automatically wrapped around Adaar’s back (as best as they could, he had quite the broad back). The qunari took a few steps back before settling himself into Solas’s chair. He released the other’s hips, placing his hands on the armrests. The smoulder he was giving telling Solas exactly what he wanted.

He wanted Solas to ride him. And  _ fuck  _ him he was going to do it. 

He leaned back, his palms resting on his desk, and began to work himself up and down Adaar’s cock. He would show him how much better he was than Dorian. Better than the slut that everyone knew fucked his way through Tevinter. He would bring the qunari so much pleasure that Dorian would wish it were him bouncing on the girthy cock.

Adaar’s wrapped his strong arms around Solas’s back and yanked him to his chest, thrusting harshly up into him at the same time. 

Solas’s scream was absorbed into the Silent dome. His body became boneless, malleable for Adaar to position him however he wanted. He felt the magic around them dissipate, a shiver running through his as the Inquisitor whispered in his ear, knowing that now people would truly be able to hear the noises they were making.

“I love you like this. So horny and wet for me. Wish you were wearing your  [ antaam-saar ](https://68.media.tumblr.com/1f6cc88b9e6840731af1225603f30270/tumblr_o3m7ngUzp81v59evuo1_1280.png) right now. All that skin, all that rope. Do you ever get hard when you’re wearing it out in public? Maker, I’d love to tie you up properly and have my way with you.”

“You already… have your way with me,” Solas panted, trying to not let the absolute pleasure of being pounded keep him from talking back.

“Yes, but that’s because you’re just a submissive little slut who’s always begging for a good fucking. You know how difficult it is for me not to yank down those pants of yours and fuck your tight little ass when we’re out doing missions?”

“Of course I know, you’re constantly slapping my ass in front of everyone.” 

“And you love it. I should have you on my cock while I sit on the throne and judge criminals. Would you like that? Having all those people watching you, hard and horny and bouncing and cumming?”

As if on cue, the elf’s dick spurted, though this time Solas was so out of it from the dirty talk he couldn’t make a sound. His body simply twitched with every shock that ran through him, eyes rolling up into his head. 

“What a good boy. An obedient little elf.” 

With that, Solas felt Adaar’s cock become slightly larger and harder before pulsating and pumping a massive amount of qunari cum into him.

Solas was unconscious by the time Adaar pulled out, plugging his ass with Blackwall’s dildo again. The next thing the elf knew, he was in the Inquisitor’s bed, completely naked. 

“You awake? Good.” Adaar was nude as well, sitting in a plush armchair, legs spread wide as he leisurely pumped his cock. “You owe Dorian an orgasm.”

Glancing about the room, Solas spotted the mage, also bare, his dick twitching with arousal.

“I don’t owe him anything,” Solas growled. 

“Oh yes you do.” Adaar stood up, taking both of Solas’s wrists in one hand before dragging him off the bed and forcing him into a kneeling position in front of Dorian. “He’s the reason why you had two mind-blowing orgasms while getting publically fucked. The least a whore like you could do is suck him off.”

Solas swallowed. His arms were still being held above his head by the qunari, and Dorian’s dick was now at face level.

_ At least it’s not as big as Adaar’s _ he thought.  _ Shouldn’t be too bad. _

But he didn’t take into account the ferocity that the human mage would thrust into his throat with. 

Despite him not having any hair, Dorian was able to get a good grip on his head as he pounded into his mouth. There was no mercy, no hesitation, just straight-forward face-fucking. 

What made it more humiliating was the way that Adaar’s cock was casually draped over his shoulder. That and the Inquisitor’s presence prevented him from being able to move away, keeping him at the mercy of Dorian’s pounding.

At a particularly hard thrust, Solas found himself choking as Dorian’s dick lodged itself deep in his throat and stayed there. As he struggled for breath, he could hear the two above him kissing, and Adaar’s whispered encouragements.

“You’re doing so well, keep it going. It feels good, right? The elf’s got a good mouth on him. You look close, gonna cum?”

“Nngh… hah…” Dorian began to thrust savagely again, making Solas gag.

“I have an idea, how about when you cum…” Solas was unable to hear the rest.

It took only a few more poundings until the elf tasted seed spilling onto his tongue. It didn’t last long, though, as Dorian pulled out and aimed his cock at his face, the cum decorating it. When his orgasm finished, the mage slipped it back into Solas’s mouth, who dutifully cleaned it off. The human then collapsed on the bed, drowsiness overtaking him.

Adaar released Solas’s wrists, walking around to face him. He took hold of his chin and forced him to look up.

“Hmm, not bad,” the qunari said as he examined the elf’s cum-splattered face. “But human loads are so pitifully small, wouldn’t you agree?”

Adaar began to pump his thick, thick cock, and Solas knew nothing good would come of this.

Qunari loads were huge, and even though he’d already cum in him earlier, Adaar was able to saturate the elf’s face in a thick layer, the excess spilling down onto his collarbone and chest. Adaar wiped his cock on Solas’s bare head, smirking as he took both pointed ears in his hands and began rubbing the tips.

The sensitivity and built up arousal caused Solas to cum almost immediately, adding to the liquid staining his body. He looked up at Adaar in a daze, absentmindedly licking and swallowing the cum on his lips.

“See? That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

“Hnngh…”

“Now let’s get you cleaned up.”

“Nnnmph.”

“No? You wanna stay like that? Filthy, disgusting elven slut.”

“Mmm…” Solas began to rock back and forth against the dildo that was still in his ass.

Adaar grasped his softening cock and rubbed the mage’s face with it, Solas moaning and trying to suck on it in return. 

“ _ My _ filthy, disgusting elven slut.” 


End file.
